jerry_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
The Planet Earth is the primary setting for Books within Dan J. Hawkins' Fictional Universe. Set in an alternate reality that's history differs from our own. History Earth's downfall Earth's past is pretty much intact until the year 1999 when the Alien race of Owvers visited Earth in a sign of good will. Offering to share their advancements in technology with our planet, they were evenually double crossed which led for the Owvers to recline from Earth before leaving a parting Gift. The Owvers let loose the Manta Beasts onto Earth which destroyed many of the the planet's Cities and countries all togeather, turning them into empty islands free for the taking. After a three year purge of the Manta Beasts, Earth was left divided and split off against each other, the only countries left standing was England and America with the only signs of civilisation. Japan also displayed a vast ammount of survivors and cities but became a death zone to anyone trying to get it that wasn't of Japanese race. The amazon was left untouched as many of the Manta Beasts still thrived there. However, parts of the Jungle were adopted by England and used to carry out top secret research. The rest of the Earth was submurged in water and any survivors became one with it, morphing into murpeople. There also came stories of giant Sea Monsters and Creatures dwelling in the now vast oceans of Earth which made boat travel impossible. The Dark War In 2011, England and America made a deal and united their countries literally by air lifted England and dropping it in the USA, the countries combined by a large make shift Island now dubbed Blue City. In 2012, the inhabitants of Blue City became infuriated by their surrounding masters and started an all out war. After several bombings, America made the first move and dropped an airstrike on Blue City which malfunctioned the Nuclear Power Plant, turning a vast ammount of it's inhabitants into Mutants. Any unaffected inhabitants rounded up the Mutants and kept them on ball and chain, any that escaped into the sewers became known as Underdwellers where they began to adapt to the dark and grow in size. The mutants were used by Blue City in their War which was later known as the Dark War. In 2015, England and America were succesful in their solidarity and fought off Blue City, conquering the entire Left Side of their continant, now making it the border between the USA and England, bulding a Gigantic Wall to close off Blue City all togeather. The Birth of Hawcross The war however affected relationships between England and America who decided to adopt a new name and unite their countries all togeather and became the Great State of Hawcross. With America taking pessession of an technology that the Owvers left on Earth, they turned Washington DC into a futuristic City and became Hawcross Central. This made Hawcross jealous which led to Central becoming somewhat of a Hate State. Hawcross itself fell into dismay and many of it's cities became crime ridden. Crime Central was the biggest part of criminality in Hawcross which was once the city of Chicargo. Still united as one country, Hawcross however does have two ruling Governments, Hawcross still has it's Primeminister located in London along with it's police force, Government and Army. Central however has TANK, a vast police squad of Soldiers. TANK was later adopted by the rest of Hawcross which it's Government creating a smaller, less War orientated department. Another mainstay of Central was their Robotic SWAT Soldiers that acted on Central's commands, being ruled by a Director who more or less considers himself the President of Central. These robots however were not allowed to act outside of Central. "New World" However, in 2020, a single Robot Soldier crossed the line into Hawcross and killed several civillaisn while trying to take down a criminal. This resulted ina war between Central and the rest of Hawcross. After the destruction of Central, the entire state and the vast ammounts of Hawcross that were once America became ruins and archaic now dubbed as New World and was ruled by the inhabitants of Blue City who escaped after the wall came down and the New Soldier Gangs. However after New World was won over once again by Hawcross, the whole state again became one and Hacross was restored back to it's great empire. The ruins of New World however remained but were now much less hostile and acted under the laws of the rest of Hacross.